


wild dreams and sleeping hearts

by maxverstappens, meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Throughout their career, retirement and starting their families, Manuel, Benedikt, Thomas and Mats remained friends. When their children start to show signs of a friendship forming between them, the four should have seen it coming.Or, the adventures of Fabian Müller and Felix and Sebastian Höwedes-Hummels.





	wild dreams and sleeping hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Since both of us have written all of our lil boys together before, and will do again so in the future, we decided to open another collection – this time together! Hopefully you’ll enjoy the further glimpses into these guys’ lives ^^
> 
> Read more about Felix and Basti [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007102/chapters/42587543), [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993407) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901321)
> 
> – and about Fabi [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283245/chapters/45861469), [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686163/chapters/39132106) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022370)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference: Nik is Fabi's boyfriend

When he wakes up, there is sweat beading on Fabi’s skin and a ray of sun directly hitting his face. He squints, before wiggling around and realizing that having this boyfriend’s back pressed against his own, who is a veritable human heater in his own right, doesn’t exactly help. Upon second glance, they must have kicked off the blanket, as it's laying on the floor.

Fabi throws his arm over his face, trying to block out the sun, grunting when he finds it's no use. He yawns, sitting up, stretching his arms over his face. Next to him, Nik snuffles, and Fabi is tempted to lean over, brush the hair out of his closed eyes– Instead, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He barely manages to pull on a t-shirt before he walks downstairs, almost stumbling over his feet in the process.

In the kitchen, he finds his papa who’s stirring eggs in a pan.

“Morning Paps,” Fabi says, stifling yet another yawn as his father quickly throws a fond glance over his shoulder. 

“Hey Krümel. Slept well?”

Fabi shrugs. “It’s too hot.”

His father laughs. “Yeah, your dad complained about that too. He went on a run, by the way. Where’s Nik?”

“Still sleeping. Of course _ he _ isn’t bothered by the heat.” Fabi fondly rolls his eyes. His papa just grins knowingly.

Of course, Fabi and Nik have their own apartment by now. Fabi is 22, and Nik just turned 23 a few weeks back. Yet, they find themselves in Fabi’s bedroom at his parents’ house more often than not.

It’s not the room he grew up in, not really, and he still remembers coming back to it at eighteen, taking an entire day with his parents to clean out the stuff from the years of his early childhood, move it to the basement or the storage room. There’s still a few mementos scattered in it though – his old toy car, some of his plushies – the posters of his parents he put up when he was only four years old, by now framed and nicely hung. A drawing of himself and his parents, a little boy flanked by a prince with a pink t-shirt and a knight in a red one.

Still, it’s a room that suited him as a young adult, and the place he still feels the most comfortable in now, even if he misses the noise of the port outside of his window terribly on some days, misses the salty air carried over from the not so far away sea and the ships’ horns early in the morning.

Munich is not Hamburg, and the most of a home he has here is this, where he was brought up, in his parents’ home.

Nik doesn’t mind. He grew up with three siblings and four pets, and his younger brother and sister still live at home. And while he goes to visit them every other day, often taking Fabi with him (his fourteen year old brother having taken an especially big liking to his brother’s boyfriend – in fact, Stefan seems to really look up to him), he hardly spends the night with them anymore, especially since his mother turned his old room into a little sewing studio – her own little dream – shortly after her second oldest moved out.

Once Fabi introduced him to his parents, they’ve taken a quick liking to the younger goalkeeper. His papa especially, of course, if only through the nature of their shared trade, their similar tempers and the fact that Nik still looks at him with awe with his eyes whenever Fabi’s papa talks about his own footballing days.

As for Dad, he mostly stopped teasing Nik after a few months time, and by now Fabi’s boyfriend feels comfortable pretty much sharing a living space with them half of the week – which is pretty much what has been happening.

Whenever Fabi’s parents aren’t at the Tegernsee but in the city, he will drag Nik over to their place the second they finish training. (And by now, everyone has stopped believing his claims that it’s just because his papa is the best cook out of everyone he knows.)

No, it’s pretty comfortable, the way they’ve solved things, and Fabi sends his papa a thankful look when he slides some eggs onto his plate before handing him a bowl of chopped fruit and veggies topped with yogurt as well, and after a moment sits down with his own breakfast too. It’s a bit of a smaller portion – “I have to watch my weight,” is his constant argument, even tho Fabi’s dad keeps reassuring him that the little tummy looks lovely on him (“It makes you even more huggable.”) – and both of them are almost done eating when Nik finally stumbles downstairs half an hour later.

“‘Morning,” he mumbles, and Fabi smirks.

“It’s 10am.”

His papa snorts. Nik huffs.

“Shut up, Müller.” Nevertheless, he greets Fabi with a kiss on his cheek that makes the younger blush as his father observes them with a fond look in his eyes.

They all startle a bit when the front door opens with a loud bang – a clear indication that Fabi’s dad has just come home.

As usual, he’s sporting a bright grin, sauntering over to where his Papa is sitting before leaning down, framing his husband’s cheek with his hands and planting a wet kiss full on his lips. Nik looks a little bit embarrassed still, even though he has had years to get used to his in-law’s constant PDA. Fabi only rolls his eyes.

“People are eating here, you know.”

Dad raises his eyebrows and smirks. By now, they’re basically invisible on his tanned skin, even though they’re easier to make out now that they are grey than when he was younger … or at least, that’s what Fabi remembers.

“Aren’t you almost done?”, Dad says. Then he turns to his papa. “Have you made something for me too, my love?”

His papa, who has his spoon already hanging out of his mouth again, points to the fridge. Dad kisses his hair before he goes to grab it.

As soon as he sits down again, the room starts getting filled with words – of course. Out of all of them, Dad has always been the biggest talker and morning person combined in one, and even though everyone else in the room looks like they might get a migraine soon, he continues chattering as he shoves cold porridge into his mouth, his other hand interlocked with his husband’s on the table. (Truly, it’s a miracle _ he _ only keeps getting skinnier.)

Fabi only listens up when he his dad calls his name for the second time.

“Fabi. Fabian?”

The “huh” that escapes his lips maybe isn’t the most witty thing he’s ever said, but it accurately represents his current state – it’s still too hot, he’s feeling drowsy, and with the sun up already, it’s only bound to get hotter and more unbearable.

“Do you plan on going to Säbener today? I need to drop something off for Fips, and we could drive together,” his father offers, and there is a twinkle in his eyes that suggests there is something else to it, but at the time being Fabi is too knackered to realize or care.

He scratches his hair. Yawns again, grinning softly when he feels Nik’s hand coming up to rub his shoulder.

“Sure. Wanted to do some workout anyway.”

His dad nods contently as his papa sends them a curious look – but for once, he stays stubbornly silent, grinning so widely that it’s almost impossible for him to continue eating.

Sadly, Nik doesn’t come with them. There’s some family brunch thing he has to attend – the 80th birthday of his grandmother, if Fabi remembers correctly – and he leaves him with a quick kiss and an awkward wave to both of Fabi’s dads. They drop Papa and Pauli – Fabi’s dog, who stays with his parents more often than not – off at the nearest grocery store, and then make the way to the training grounds.

There’s almost no one around. Training for the next season hasn’t started yet, and apart from the few of them that returned from holidays early (or never even left the Munich area, in Fabi and Nik’s case, fully taking advantage of the fact that his parents own a house close to a lake where you can take baths at any time you want) and a very reduced staff, most of the facilities are pretty empty.

His dad leaves Fabi with a pat on his back and a “see you later, kiddo” before disappearing in the office of his former captain turned Bayern’s chief executive’s, and Fabi sighs and makes the trek to the gym.

Thankfully, the state of the art infrastructure of the building makes sure that it is comfortably cool inside, and for a second, Fabi simply enjoys not feeling like he’s sweating a liter a minute anymore. He’s just about to enter the dressing room, ready to change into his workout gear, when he hears the voices down the hall.

Whoever is talking hasn’t turned around the corner yet, but after listening up, Fabi is quick to make out their sporting director’s voice – as well as another one, one that sounds more youthful, clear, but Fabi is unable to make out the exact words of the second person.

“I’m not sure how much you remember from your childhood,” their sporting director says, “surely you must have here a few times, if only at the times your father came to visit his former teammates.”

Whoever’s with him laughs, and there’s a joy bouncing in his voice, and it sounds so, so familiar–

Fabi hasn’t been aware that they have been working on a new signing that was about to be completed so soon, so he tries to rack his brains trying to figure out who it could be as he slips into his shirt, too busy to notice the two of them entering behind him, startling when the sporting director says “and this is the players’ dressing room” right behind his back – but that sentence drowns in the excited … well truly, you couldn’t call it anything but a squeal, that escapes Fabi’s new teammate’s lips.

“Fabi!!!”

Oh, fucking–

For a second, Fabi wrestles with his shirt, getting stuck for just a moment before he’s already ambushed with a hug as he’s pulling it down.

Basti is grinning so widely that you can hardly make out his eyes anymore, and then, he almost yells directly into Fabi’s ear.

“Surprise!”

Fabi groans under his best friend’s weight, who, by now, is both taller and heavier than him. ‘Kids these days,’ he thinks, shaking his head as he can feel his lips spread so widely it almost hurts.

Basti is wearing a Bayern jersey, and combined with the dark green track pants he’s wearing it looks pretty odd, especially after being so used to seeing him mostly in Dortmund yellow. To be fair, red has always been the centre back’s favourite, and it’s hardly the first time he wears Fabi’s club’s colours – but now, when it’s _ official_, it’s different.

And only then does Fabi realize what this means. Basti left Dortmund. Basti signed for Bayern. They’re going to _ play together_.

Holy shit.

“What are you doing here,” he manages to splutter, even though he knows exactly what the younger is actually doing here, but luckily, Basti humours him instead of teasing him.

“Well, I decided that winning titles is not for me after all. So I thought I would give your lot a shot!”

Fabi grins. “Idiot.”

They both know that playing for Bayern has been Basti’s dream ever since he was a little boy. Everyone knows that, but – wait. Fabi untangles himself from his friend’s hug, catching a glimpse of their sporting director who looks both amused and confused by the clearly almost family-like relationship the two of them are exhibiting.

“Hold up. Did Dad know you were coming?”

Basti smacks his lips. “Uncle Thomas? Yeah, I think he knows. I’m pretty sure Papa called him right after I confessed that I planned on signing for them. He wasn’t all too happy at first, you know? Papa, I mean. Fucking hypocrite. Love him, though, even though he’s an ass sometimes.”

Fabi snorts. Yeah, his Uncle Mats has never been the easiest to deal with, but he knows how proud of his son he actually must be nevertheless. After all, Bayern was _ his _ boyhood club, too. When he turns to Basti, his friend grins at him gleefully.

It’s almost obvious that Fabi forgoes his workout after that, instead taking over the job as tour guide. A strange sense of pride fills him as he walks down the halls with Basti by his side, showing him where to find what, guiding him past his parents’ portraits on the walls – Basti cannot hide his smile when they find one of his own papa, as well – talking with his heart full and an arm resting on Basti’s shoulders.

There is almost a sense of loss when they have to say goodbye at the door. Basti has to catch a flight back to Düsseldorf, to finish up things with Dortmund, to prepare to move out from his parents’ house and they part with a tight hug and a pat on each other’s back. 

Fabi’s smile is crooked when he pulls away. “I can’t wait to play with you, Basti. Really. It’s gonna be great.”

There’s a twinkle in his friend’s eyes.

“Yep. Sure will be. Like our fathers before us, huh?”

Hopefully, Fabi thinks. Truly, he hasn’t spent a long, extended period of time with either of the twins for years, and when he tells Basti to tell Felix and his dads that he says hi, he realizes that he can’t wait for the shenanigans they’ll get up to.

… in the end, it’s not even surprising when Basti turns around on his heel just as he’s about to get into his car.

“You know, I think my family will be okay if I’ll only be back for lunch tomorrow. And I would love to be able to see Uncle Manu’s face when he finds out. Do you think there’s an extra spot at your dinner table for me?”

A grin spreads on Fabi’s lips, and he barks out a laugh when Basti winks at him.

“Sure thing. And actually, I’m sure Nik can’t _ wait _ to properly meet you, either.”

It’s only when they’ve already told the driver that they don’t need his services anymore that they realize that Fabi’s dad has already left again and that they’re pretty much stuck.

Oh well, the few autographs Fabi has to give on the U-Bahn, as well as the fact that Basti has to hide behind his sunglasses and the hood drawn over his head is well worth the look Fabi’s papa’s face the second he spots them together before he whips around to glare at his husband.

“You knew?! And you didn’t tell me? You’re a little shit, Thommy!”

Fabi’s dad only offers him a shrug combined with an insufferable smirk.

“Nothing you didn’t know when you married me almost twenty years ago, sweetheart.”

And well, truly, there’s nothing Papa can do to argue that.

(On another note, Nik almost chokes on his own spit when he almost runs into Basti in Fabi’s parent’s living room. But that’s a whole other story.)

**Author's Note:**

> We write _fiction_ about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> tumblr: [Martha](https://hoewedeshummels.tumblr.com/) | [Meggie](https://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
